Salazar's Time
by Angel of Tears
Summary: Tom est l'Héritier légitime des Serpentards, tout le monde le sait. Mais il doute. Estil vraiment l'Héritier des Serpents? Il rencontrera Salazar Slytherin,qui lui apprendra ce qu'il lui faut savoir sur son héritage... [Réponse au Défi 1 de Djehra]
1. Prologue

**Auteur de la fic: **Angel of Tears

**Titre de la fic:** Salazar's Time

**Titre du chapitre:** Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent uniquement à l'illustre J K Rowling, qui les créés. Néanmoins, je me permets de prendre l'netière responsabilité de cette fiction et de son scénario.

_**Scénario: **__Tom est l'Héritier légitime des Serpentards, tout le monde le sait. Mais Harry parle lui aussi le Fourchelangue, ce qui fait douter le Seigneur noir. Est-il vraiment l'Héritier des Serpents? C'est lors d'un rituel que ce dernier partira chercher la réponse à sa question, au temps où la seule personne capable de lui répondre vit encore. Il rencontrera Salazar Slytherin, son ancêtre, qui lui en apprendra bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais su sur l'héritage des Serpentards et sur le fondateur lui-même._

_**Obligations: **__Présence d'un rituel provoquant le voyage temporel (a vous de décider comment il est par contre). Tom et Salazar doivent avoir quelques désaccords dus à la méfiance légendaire des Serpentards. Les autres fondateurs doivent tester le nouvel arrivant mais ne l'aimeront pas. Tom et Salazar doivent finir ensemble_.

CECI EST UNE REPONSE AU DEFI DE DJEHRA KEURJANI

-- Quelque part en Angleterre, côté Sorcier, dans un vaste Manoir --

Un serpent d'une taille mémorable, tout dans les tons de vert foncé, aux divers anneaux et aux yeux d'un jaune effrayant, suivait du regard son maître qui ne cessait encore encore de tourner, creusant presque le tapis à l'éfigie des Serpentards. Tous les Mangemorts s'étaient écartés, car leur Lord était définitivement d'une humeur exécrable. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence sublime, en pénétrant dans le corps du petit Potter contre Dumbledore et qu'il avait récupéré une partie de la trace magique de ses pouvoirs, Lord Voldemort s'était fait très irrationnellement discret. Aucune attaque si ce n'était des attaques et raids de routine, et il demeurait cloîtré dans ses pièces du Manoir Riddle, entièrement remis en état.

Lord Voldemort, plus puissant sorcier d'âge mûr au monde avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, était en proie au pire ennemi des futurs maîtres du monde. Car Lord Voldemord doutait. Il doutait de sa suprématie sur le monde Magique. De sa victoire contre les forces du Bien. De son réel pouvoir. Et par dessus tout, il doutait, comme si c'était possible, de sa descendance avec le grand Salazar Slytherin, bien qu'il soit sûr et certain d'être bien le fils de sa mère elle même fille de son père. Mais qui pouvait lui assurer que ce dernier était bien le descendant de l'illustre personnage qu'était Salazar le Grand. Après tout, il n'était pas le premier à parler le Fourchelang. Et Potter aussi le faisait! Après tout, il n'était pas le premier à prendre la tête d'un groupuscule qui était devenue une sorte de milice paramilitaire pour gouverner le monde. Et Grindelwald aussi l'avait fait! Après tout, il n'était pas le premier à avoir voulu défier le temps et les esprits! Nicolas Flamel et Dumbledore aussi le faisaient! Alors que lui restait-il d'original? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prouver qu'il possédait véritablement dans ses veines le sang du premier de la lignée des Serpents?

Durant des jours et des nuits, et des nuits et des jours, il s'était enfermé dans sa vaste bibliothèque. Chaque livre suceptible de l'aider avait été passé au crible par ses soins, il cherchait un moyen, n'importe lequel, même le plus fou, de se prouver ceci. Parce qu'un Lord qui doute est un Lord mort. Et lui, il comptait bien vivre, et sitôt qu'il saurait le pourquoi du comment de ses pouvoirs d'héritier, alors là il prendrait le total contrôle du monde magique, et ce ne seraient ni ce vieux fou saturé de citron artificiel ni ce petit ignorant de Potter qui pourraient l'en empêcher. Durant plus de deux mois, il avait tout testé, des potions de révélation d'identité aux sortilèges. Mais rien, rien n'était totalement fiable. Rien n'était sûr à cent pourcents. Aucun résultat ne le satisfaisait réellement.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que la solution lui apparaisse avec cet arrière gout d'évidence. Pourquoi ne pas le demander au grand Salazar lui-même Lui seul pourrait l'éclairer! Lui seul pourrait lui dire si oui ou non il possédait son sang dans ses veines et la totalité de ses pouvoirs! Lui seul serait à même de lui rendre la confiance nécessaire en son héritage, en son pouvoir et en son idéologie! Voilà la solution! Il lui falait remonter le temps.

Nagini avait alors été assez utile. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'un Retourneur de Temps était trop limité et un simple sortilège était trop vague. Il lui faudrait ouvrir un portail temporel. Or un voyage temporel, même par portail, necessitait déjà un grand pouvoir et un rituel complexe. Mais ce ne serait pas ça qui arrêterait le Lord Noir, n'est-ce pas? Non, bien sûr que non. Les mangemorts lui avaient fourni ce dont il avait besoin, mais maintenant, alors qu'il était sur le point de se jeter dans cette histoire, il doutait encore du bien fondé de sa démarche. Et Nagini lui en avait plus qu'assez de ce maître instable, qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Tom, ccce ssserait bien sssssi tu arrêtais de faire n'importe quoi... vassssssss-y! Qu'essssst-cccce que tu a à perdre dans cccccette hissssstoire?

Tom foudroya le serpent du gard, mais il savait quelque part que c'était ridicule d'air ainsi, en parfait petit Gryffondor, alors qu'il étair -probablement- l'héritier de Serpentard! Il passa alors dans la salle attenante à sa chambre, qu'il avait faite spécialement aménager. C'était une pièce sobre, aux murs hris en pierre, avec au col un cercle tracé et un sextacle gravé. Il fit apparaitre par magie ce dont il aurait besoin pour créer le portail et les disposa au sol selon les dessins.

_La pureté de la Source, pour les Licornes_

_Le souffle de Nord, pour les Hyppogryffes_

_La flamme Eternelle, pour les Dragons_

_Le bourgeon Naissant, pour les esprits Sylvains_

_La Nature communie avec la Magie_

_Le Sorcier n'est qu'un acteur._

_Le sang empoisonné pour la Mort_

_Le cristal intouché pour la résurrection_

_Omnes elementa in une confere est_

_Viatore porta tempusque aperiant._

La formule magique fit léviter chaque objet, depuis le cristal où était enfermé le souffle du Nord à la bougie à la flamme Eternelle, puis les fit se rencontrer avec fracas, créant ainsi l'apparition d'une porte aux contours incertains ornée d'une horloge antique dessus. Tom posa sa main dessus et traca de sa baguette l'époque où il souhaitait aller, regardant fixement Nagini. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et il entra. Et il n'y eut plus rien. Le temps l'avait aspiré dans sa spirale, et Nagini, de son côté, espérait que Tom parviendrait à ses fins.

Le Lord noir était comme embarqué dans un vaste espace sans rien autour de lui, d'où sortaient des voix et des images qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Il se contentait d'avancer, attendant de voir une autre porte qui le conduirait à ce qu'il cherchait, du moins l'espérait-il. Une voix se fit entendre dans son esprit, le forçant à s'arrêter quelques instants.

-Voyageur du temps, ta requête est bien fondée. mais connais-tu les risques?

-Oui. je payerais le prix qu'il faudra.

-Alors soit.

Tom sombra dans la douleur et apparut directement dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard...mais en légèrement différente.

----- ----- ----- -----

Voilà, le prologue d'une fiction qui m'a parue assez interessante au premier abord, et que j'ai donc décidé d'écrire. Qu'en dites-vous? Une petite review de temps en temps ne fais jamais de mal. Bisous!


	2. Chapitre Premier

Le bruit des couverts qui s'agitait emplissait toute la salle, rien de tel que les repas de rentrée, les élèves faisaient connaissance, et tout semblait parfait

Auteur : Angel of Tears

Titre : Salazar's Time

Genre: Fantasy je suppose.

Disclaimer: Demandez, tout est à JK Rowling! J'peux plus rien lui piquer, ma conscience m'a dénoncée aux autorités quand j'ai essayé ! (regard noir vers sa conscience qui se lime les ongles, tranquillement).

Réponse aux reviews :

La Rose Blanche : Salut! Eh oui, mais j'ai pour habitude de ne faire que des trucs jamais vu encore xD Dont un Voldemort qui doute! Bref! J'espère que ca te plaira!

Koibi : Kikoo ma puce! Je suis bien contente que cette fic t eplaise, voilà donc la suite! Tu verras, les changements ne viendront pas de suite! Et j'espère bien te faire aimer Voldy :p Bisous!

Fubuki: Je sais que ca fais longtemps, mais j'espère que tui aimeras cette suite! Bizz!

Keurjani: Merci

Et maintenant…. ENjoy !

--

**Chapitre Premier : Poudlard, et ses Fondateurs**

Le bruit des couverts qui s'agitait emplissait toute la salle, rien de tel que les repas de rentrée, les élèves faisaient connaissance, et tout semblait parfait. Alors que leurs professeurs les couvaient tendrement du regard, un éclair étincelant gela la pièce, sauf les professeurs, et un portail temporel s'ouvrit au milieu de la Grande Salle, un corps inanimé sortant, suivit d'un homme vêtu d'une cape noire, à capuche noire qui ne laissait voir que le bas de son visage, une peau blanche et un teint sans âge. Sa voix était profonde et il parla directement aux quatre professeurs, qui avaient accouru, baguettes à la main, prêt à se défendre contre ces inconnus.

-Abaissez vos bouts de bois inutiles ! Je suis Chronos, et voici un visiteur temporel. Je n'ai fait qu'exaucer son souhait en l'envoyant ici, mais sachez qu'il détient la clé de ce que vous serez et que jamais autre que lui ne pourra mieux vous manipuler. Godric, Helga, Rowena et Salazar, il est à vôtre charge jusqu'à ce que je décide de le ramener à son époque.

Et sans plus un mot, le vortex temporel s'effaça, l'inconnu aussi, et le temps reprit son court, laissant les élèves plus qu'étonnés de n'avoir ni vu leurs professeurs arriver, ni l'inconnu.

Alors que Godric Gryffondor faisait, avec l'aide de Rowena, rentrer tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, Helga avait filé vers l'infirmerie et Salazar se retrouva a devoir porter l'inconnu. Qu'il trouva bien léger, entre ses bras, mais n'en dit rien, se contentant de l'amener et ensuite de le déposer sur un lit blanc. L'inconnu inconscient ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, alors que les fondateurs l'examinaient. Helga prit son pouls, qui se révéla être tout à fait stable. Un coup de baguette magique la rassura.

-Il est en léger coma magique, ce doit être parce qu'il a traversé le temps. Mais rien de grave.

-Très bien. L'année commence à peine ici que déjà quelque chose d'imprévu arrive.

-Bah, n'aie aucune crainte Godric, cette année sera aussi bien que les précédentes.

-Je l'espère, car la réputation de Poudlard est encore à faire…

-Rowena, je vous suggère d'aller parler aux autres professeurs.

-Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur lui ?

-Il faudrait, en effet. Mais à cause de cette arrivée impromptue, nous n'avons pas fait nos discours d'entrée à Poudlard… Une idée ?

-Allez-y, je me charge de le veiller.

Les trois fondateurs se tournèrent vers Salazar d'un même mouvement surpris, les yeux écarquillés.

-Salazar ?! Tu es bien bon aujourd'hui !

-Cessez vos palabres inutiles. Autant ne pas gaspiller de temps, que l'heure de se coucher arrive assez tôt. Dire que demain commencent les cours me désespère déjà !

-Soit. Je prendrais ta relève plus tard, Salazar !

-Va Helga ! Je sais tout de même m'occuper de quelqu'un qui ne peut ni bouger ni se réveiller !

De manière un peu abrupte comme cela lui arrivait parfois, Salazar les dépêcha au sein de leurs maisons respectives, avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivé. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance, pas du tout. Une fois seul, il ferma la porte de l'infirmerie, ne se faisant aucun souci pour ses apprentis, les Septième Année se chargeraient bien du discours. S'il y avait une qualité qu'il affectionnait énormément chez ces recrues, c'était l'esprit vif, et il avait foi en eux.

Le fondateur des Serpents ferma les yeux et formula un sortilège en Fourchelangue. Il savait que ces comparses l'auraient certainement mal pris, mais il ne se gênerait pas pour découvrir qui était cet homme apparu si soudainement chez eux. Une aura verte entoura le Lord Noir, et au lieu de l'effet attendu, un serpent apparut à ses côtés, un long serpent, peut-être même un croisement de basilic. Le serpent n'était pas matériel, comme s'en rendit rapidement compte Salazar, mais n'en demeurait pas moins présent et menaçant. De ses yeux d'un doré éclatant, il fixait le Seigneur des Serpents, avant de siffler, dardant sa langue aux alentours.

-_Sssalazar Ssserpentard, il y a des chossses à sssavoir, d'autres à ignorer. Qui il est, tu dois l'ignorer. Ce qu'il veut, tu peux le sssavoir. Guide le dans sssa quête de pouvoir, tu sssauveras peut-être une époque… Ou l'oubli vous engloutira tous deux…_

_-Qui es-tu… ?_

_-Nagini N'Razalasss. Protecteur de cet humain…_

Le serpent disparut, mais l'aura, elle, persista quelques secondes autour de l'inconscient. Salazar serait bien sorti mais ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant l'infirmerie qu'il avait toujours haïe. Clignant des yeux, il dut cependant avouer que certains détails ne lui revenaient pas. Ces briques semblaient trop récentes, et les tentures entre les lits semblaient tendues depuis le plafond haut, au lieu d'être simplement à niveau d'homme entre les lits. D'ailleurs, les draps semblaient en lin, et non en coton comme c'était toujours le cas. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était redressé, et se rendit compte que toute la pièce semblait tirée d'un portrait du Moyen-âge, et à en voir l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, ce devait être le cas. Il ne pouvait pas s'y méprendre, ces longs cheveux noirs et verts, ces yeux vert émeraude, ce port princier, contrastant avec ces robes de sorciers vertes et noires presque sobre, si l'on oubliait le blason de la Maison du Serpent… il était face à Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Il avait réellement remonté le temps. Il trouverait des réponses.

-Enfin vous voilà réveillé. Je me demandais s'il me serait nécessaire d'user de formules afin de vous sortir de ce coma magique.

L'anglais employé par son mentor de toujours était teinté d'accents ironiques et légèrement traînant, il aurait juré y voir les prémices des voix des Malefoy. Les tournures étaient étranges aussi, mais c'était le style de l'époque.

-Vous m'avez veillé ?

-En effet, si se tenir debout tandis que vous dormiez est veiller.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je vois que les questions sans ambages vous sont familières. Je suis Salazar Serpentard, l'un des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, et le Lord Noir sourit. Assez joué les gryffondors, il était l'un des descendants de Salazar, et comptait le prouver. Il avait besoin de ces réponses.

-Soit. Je me nomme Tomas Jedusor, voyageur du temps.

-Nous l'avions compris.

-Il est réveillé !!

Helga et Rowena se précipitèrent à son chevet, l'une vérifiant son pouls et sa température, l'autre lançant un regard lourd de sens à Salazar. Le Lord Noir les détailla, elles étaient véritablement belles, dans leurs robes aux traînes ornementées, aux couleurs de leurs maisons, Helga affichant une mine sympathique et agréable, Rowena ayant l'air plus sévère. Il en manquait un qui était…

-Je te l'avais dit, Row', que l'on peut parfaitement faire confiance à Sal' ! Il n'est pas méchant !

Godric Gryffondor venait d'entrer, souriant, dégageant une masse de cheveux d'un châtain rougeoyant et l'observant avec des yeux rieurs. Il était tout ce que Voldemort avait toujours haï chez les Lions mais semblait, et cela l'étonnait, considérer Salazar comme un bon ami. L'idée traversa le Lord Noir que, peut-être, avant, la situation était différente. Mais c'était impossible, il connaissait l'Histoire de Poudlard et nulle mention d'une amitié durable et réelle entre Godric et Salazar n'y était faite.

-Je suis encore digne de confiance Rowena.

-Tu es rarement aussi bon envers les étrangers Salazar ! Bien, maintenant que ce jeune monsieur est réveillé, peut-être pourront nous savoir qui il est ?

-Je me nomme Tomas Jedusor, et je suis un voyageur du temps.

Salazar nota l'indifférence parfaite du ton employé par Tomas, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait en rien ajouté quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il lui avait dit précédemment. Il voyait là le signe d'une méfiance et d'une prudence intéressante, car cela signifiait un lourd secret. De plus, il savait, mais cela ce jeune homme ne le savait pas, qu'il était sous la protection d'un serpent, donc qu'il parlait Fourchelangue. Ces détails s'installèrent doucement au fond de son esprit, et il ne doutait pas de les voir bientôt rejoins par d'autres.

-Bien Tomas ! Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'endroit où aller… ?

-Eh bien, je souhaitais venir ici.

-Soit. Poudlard peut certainement vous héberger. Le souhaitez-vous ?

-Certainement.

-Bien. Nous allons décider de votre Maison.

A cette époque, il n'y avait pas encore de Choixpeau, puisqu'il ne serait créé qu'à titre posthume. Les quatre Fondateurs sortirent leurs baguettes et Voldemort réprima un geste de recul et un réflexe de combat, alors qu'ils lui lançaient un sortilège en simultané. Une flèche apparut, elle sembla tourner entre chacun, s'attarder sur Rowena… Pour finalement s'arrêter sur Salazar, ce qui étonna les autres fondateurs.

-Eh bien, il semble que tu sois destiné à subir Salazar !

-Pourquoi ce « subir » ? Il ne semble pas si terrible !

-Tu le verras ! Bien nous te verrons demain au déjeuner !

Les autres lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et sortirent, et Tomas se leva, se voyant habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire d'encre, qui n'aurait jamais pu laisser deviner quoi que ce soit à son propos.

-Je serais donc sous vôtre responsabilité, Sir Salazar ?

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Tomas Jedusor.

--

Voilà ! J'ai terminé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Bisous et une review ! Une review !

Angel of Tears


End file.
